Leave Out All The Rest
by Archer 250
Summary: Trying to please his friend, Leo finds that he has feelings for Aeris and ponders on the question of how would he be remembered if he's gone.
1. Chapter 1,  Recession

**Chapter 1 – Recession, it sucks.**

**Hi, this is Archer 250 and this is my first story, **

**Please leave your feedback and review before I upload another chapter**

**:)  
><strong>

December 21st the start of this year, the entire world was in recession, millions lost their jobs worldwide. Thankfully, in the last quarter, the economy improved because of a 'One for All' policy suggested by the UN.

**General POV**

Aeris was watching TV after a long day of working at a local electronic store. She was following news about the economy. She let out a sigh after knowing that the recession would only get worse.

While Aeris was watching the news, Leo, however, was entertaining himself by playing Mass Effect 3 multiplayer on his PC. He works part-time at a pizza parlor and tries to earn more money by delivering newspaper. He has the entire week off during the holiday.

**Leo's POV**

"_I'm bored of owning noobs."_ I thought to myself, _"Let's see what Aeris is up to!"_

"In other news, the government decided not to accept the 'One for All' policy suggested by the UN, which people believe will restore the economy." said the reporter on the TV,

I walked to Aeris, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and said to her "So I guess we can't go shopping on Christmas with this economy."

"No" She replied, still watching the news

"You lost your watch, aren't you going to replace it?" I asked,

"No," she said, slightly annoyed

"Your Triforce necklace broke, aren't you going to replace the chain?" I asked her,

"Maybe next week, I'm busy." She said. She works as a technical support at an electronic store, and she has to do online troubleshooting at home. "Besides, I'm only spending money on necessities!" She replied, greatly annoyed,

"You replaced your Xbox after it had an RROD, but you're not gonna replace a brass chain?" I asked,

"Hey! I need to relieve stress, you know!" she snapped, "And you always whine when I use you as a punching bag.", she started to raise her fist,

"Ok, I'm off to bed," I said, quickly while running to my room.

She said that she was stressed... probably something having to do with her period... damn, that would make my life a living hell. I'll have to lighten her mood... something tells me that I have to dig into my savings for this.

**End of the first chapter. Yeah, while the rest of the world is getting better, the Canadian government decides not to join in. About the "remember me if I'm gone" thing in the description, not gonna happen until later chapters.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2, A Patriotic Mind

**Chapter 2 – A Patriotic Mind  
><strong>

**General POV**

"Damn, I _did_ have to dig into my savings for that,"

He walked out of the jewelry store where he had just bought a watch from, and walked down the street when a shady looking man stopped him. The shady man was wearing an overcoat, and a top hat that covers most of his face. Pretty much the stereotypical 'Hollywood shady guy'.

"What have you got there, kid?" the shady man said to Leo,

"Just a Christmas present for my friend." Leo replied,

The shady man pulled out a pistol, "Give me your wallet!" he said,

Leo obliged, not wanting trouble. He was holding a Glock 21, a .45 ACP pistol. One bullet has great potential to kill Leo, and the Glock has 13+1 rounds. Leo handed him his wallet. The shady man checked the wallet; it was just a cheap, synthesized leather wallet, which has no more than 10 Canadian dollars inside. Something caught his eye; a photo of Leo, Aeris, Pantsman, Ternaldo, Krug, and a hobo trying to get in frame.

"Kid, are these your friends?" He asked Leo,

"Yeah, they are." Leo replied, trying to get friendly in a conversation as being aimed at with a .45 kind of makes it hard to do anything stupid.

"Do you know where they live?" He asked again,

"So you could break into their houses and rob them?" Leo asked back, "No. I'm not telling you."

The shady man looked up and grinned in a sadistic matter. Then Leo saw his face, he was a man in his forties and he had a huge scar that ran down his face.

"Well, I think I've figured out that you were buying whatever it is from the jewelry shop for one of them"

"Whatever you bought from the jewelry store, whether it's a diamond ring, a golden watch or a ruby necklace, I don't care. Give it to me!" the shady man demanded,

Leo refused, "No! I needed to dig into my savings for this, and I intend to give it to her!"

"Well I guess I could take them all from your dead body, then." the shady man replied.

The shady man laughed as he shot Leo. Leo put his hands on the wound on his stomach. The shady man shot Leo's leg, and Leo fell down on his knees. He aimed the Glock at Leo's head, "Say your goodbyes, kid."

Then Leo looked in the man's eyes, and saw that love, pity and shame has departed from him, and he was a cold, heartless killer.

"Fuck you" Leo spat, defiant to the end,

The shady man laughed, "I hope you will live on as a memory through your friends."

"No!" Leo yelled,

"Death is inevitable." He said, "Have you done anything worthy of being remembered after yours?"

Leo was silent, and the shady man squeezed the trigger, ending Leo's life

**Leo's POV**

I opened my eyes; it was all just a dream. I looked around my blue painted room to see if there was any unseen assailant waiting for me to go to bed, there wasn't.

I walked to the bathroom to take a leak before going back to sleep. While I was taking a piss, the shady man's words were ringing in my head _"Have you done anything worthy of being remembered after your death?" _

None.

Clouded by these thoughts, I went out for a little walk, as I was walking, I noticed the hobo, the same one who sold me the 'boxorz-o-roxorz'

"Hey, you!" he said to me,

"Huh?"

"Remember the conspiracy theory I told you, days ago?" Dr. Hobo asked me,

"The one about how the government is actually run by terrorist?" I asked back, "What about it?'

"Well, a few days from now, there sure will be a riot. Hundreds will die by the hands of these terrorists!" he said,

"That's horrible!" I said, "What can we do?"

At those words, the hobo seemed to smile with a gleam in his eyes, "They will move their base of operations to a bank nearby. When the riot starts, you must blow up the bank."

"Sounds good enough to me," I said, "Wait... how am I going to blow up a bank?"

"You can get bombs from the Johnny guy," he said, "Tell him that you want the 'ultra bunker-buster'"

"But there is a catch," said Dr. Hobo

"Always a cat...ch" I said, smiling at the pun I made,

"You must make sure that the bomb goes off." he said,

"What?" I asked for confirmation,

"Yes! You must stay with the bomb until it blows up!" said Dr. Hobo,

"You mean suicide bombing?" I asked, "No way! I'll be no different from the terrorists!"

"After the terrorists are dead, you will be branded as a hero, a patriot." he said,

Wow. A hero AND a patriot, but the price is death...

"I'm not sure... everything you sold me or told me to do ended with me getting a beating from Aeris," I said,

"Then how do you plan to die?" asked Dr. Hobo, "How do you think people will remember you?"

I did not answer. "Do you think Canada will remember Mr. Leonardo, an insignificant cat who lives in it?" Dr. Hobo asked,

At those words, the dream came back to me, _"Have you done anything worthy of being remembered after your death?"_

And Dr. Hobo said, "Think about this, Mr. Leonardo." he said, "Is it better to live a life of pain and die quietly with no one to remember you? Or is it better to die young as a hero who liberated Canada."

"Remember: If you fail to do this, Canada and its society would be brought to its knees while the rest of the world prospers!" he said, before I left, "The bank is a five-storey building!".

I walked back to my apartment with even _more_ thoughts in my head than before I left.

I went into my bedroom, and took a sleeping pill and went back to sleep.

Early in the morning, I decided to forget about it and play Battlefield 3,

"Come and line yourself up at the bridge! I'll send you a mortar shell as a welcome gift!" I said to myself, happily, as I was owning noobs with my mortar **(Annotation: Ironically, in my book anyone who spam shells with the M224 is a textbook definition of "noob")**

My team was winning! And I'm at the third place! _"If you noobs are gonna cross the bridge, then all you're gonna get is a shell exploding at your feet!" _I thought as I was easily racking up kills.

Soon, my team won and I get 3 level ups in a row.

"Yay! I WIN!" I shouted, happily.

I jumped out of my chair, then I accidentally tripped and fell over. I hit my arm on the desk while falling.

"Owwww!" I yelled, loudly, after my arm hits the desk.

There was a knock on my door.

**Aeris' POV**

"I'm off to work!" I said after knocking his door,

That's when I heard him yelling in pain. "Now what have you done to yourself, you idiot?" I asked him, angrily. It was nothing new as Leo always finds a new way to injure himself.

"I'm going in!" I informed Leo,

"No it's OK, I'm f-"he said, only to be cut off when I entered his room,

His was nursing his arm, which was swollen and red.

"I tripped and fell and my arm hit the desk" he replied,

"You stay where you are, I'm getting my first aid kit" I ordered him,

I ran to my room and pulled out the drawer, which I kept my first aid kit in, I then ran back to Leo to patch up his arm.

"Hold still!" I hissed, the idiot kept jerking his arm away from me

"But it hurts!" Leo whined like a child

"It will hurt less after I'm done." I said to him, "But get yourself hurt like this again and I will add salt to your fucking wounds!"

"At least I know that you care for me," Leo teased with a grin on his face. I answered with an elbow to his stomach.

After I had finished patching up his wounds, I re-informed him that I was going to work.

Leo thanked me for patching up his arm

"Just don't get yourself hurt again!" I replied, "Wait, what am I saying, an idiot like yourself would get hurt in a matter of time anyway!"

Leo was silent, his green eyes looked sad and sorry.

"And what could you have done if I wasn't here to help!" I yelled, "That's right, nothing. See you this evening, Leo."

"You're a moron!" I said to him,

"I AM NOT A MORON!" he yelled, but far from angry, he was actually smiling, "Could a moron punch you into this pit?"

And Leo laughed at the reference he made. Normally I would beat the crap out of him for this, but I was almost late for work.

"Goodbye" I said to him, slamming the door.

"Goodbye," Leo said to me while I was leaving.

**Leo's POV**

I let out a sigh as she left. She wasn't the nicest person in the world but at least she patched up my arm for me.

Normally after a short while, she'd calm herself down and sometimes, she'd actually act like nothing happened. She could be really bipolar at times. Sadly, this day would only end in violence. A bad morning, check. Going to work, which basically is helping idiots change their hard drive and such, check. I'm done for. When she comes back, she's gonna be pissed… and that means I have to replace her necklace and watch tonight…

**Yeah, Leo was unaware that he had been had again... but what consequences will it cause, only time will tell.**

**I originally had this chapter called "Accident", but I changed my mind.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Aeris' POV**

"Ms. Cole, we have been receiving complaints from customers about your unfriendly behavior," said Mr. Smith, my boss, "Now you know that we have you working as our tech support because you have a wide knowledge of electronics, especially intelligent technologies, but your attitude has scared quite a few customers from this store. Put a smile on your face and don't yell at them."

He walked back into his office, _"Fuck you! Why don't you try and walk in my shoes for a day and go through the idiots that I always have to deal with every fucking day!" _I thought,

The phone rang.

"Thank you for calling tech support. How can I help you?" I said while trying not to sound angry,

"Yes. I am trying to edit dees beedio, and eet's blue and blue on de ting." The customer said,

"What?" I asked her, "It's blue, and blue… on the thing?"

"Yes." Said the customer,

"Where is it blue?" I asked her,

"On the thing!" She said,

"On what? The TV" I asked her, _"Goddamn it, bitch! How am I supposed to know what 'the thing' is?" _I thought,

"On the thing!" She replied,

"_Fuck you!" _I thought to myself,

"By 'thing,' do you mean the Computer screen or your camera" I said to her,

"Yes…de ting." She said,

"I can't see what you are looking at so you'll have to tell me the name of the thing that is blue" I asked her,

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I SPEAK PERFECT ENGLISH! MY HUSBAND TAUGHT ME HE WILL BE VERY VERY ANGRY WIT YOU! I DEMAND RESPECT! HOW DARE YOU!" she replied,

I ended the call.

"_Bitch if I'm going to lose my job because of you, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" _I thought. Some of these idiots' stupidity could even give Leo a run for his money. This 'the thing' bitch was even one of the _smarter _ones I had dealt with. **(Annotations: There are so many entries in Not Always Right that proves this) **There was even one guy who mistook a monitor as the computer and then proceeded to harass anyone who tells him otherwise and kept shouting about how we "ripped him off". The security had to kick him out.

I sighed, "_Why do I always have to deal with idiots and assholes?" _I thought. Going back to the apartment to find Leo doing something very stupid doesn't help, either. At least he's a lot nicer than these pricks I have to deal with everyday. I hope he's okay. His arm wasn't broken, but I'm afraid he'll hurt himself again. Wait, what am I thinking? Why am I concerned about that idiot? All he ever did for me was giving me more trouble… and working hard to get me a Christmas present, even though it's the wrong game… and stopping Snake from bullying me, back when we were kids…

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the boss heading for me.

"Another complaint, Ms. Cole," he said.

"But she was-" I started, but he cut me off,

"I'll give you another chance" he said, "Don't fuck up again."

At this point, I was completely pissed. I just want to throw my keyboard at the man and say "I quit!", but I can't do that. I might not find another job, ever.

**General POV**

Aeris worked until her shift was over, she had put on her pink overcoat, scarf and hat, and she started walking back to her apartment. While she was walking, she noticed more people on the street and some of them looked unfriendly. She hurried back to the apartment.

"I need a quick shower and a long, restful sleep," Aeris said while opening the door to her apartment. She was tired, hungry and quite moody from the day's work.

She put her overcoat on the hanger, and started walking to the bathroom when she noticed something wrong; Leo was missing.

**Aeris' POV**

Damn it! Where the hell is he?

I walked to the kitchen,

"Leo?" I yelled, there was no reply,

I walked to his room and called out his name. There was still no reply.

Frustrated, I took my cell phone and dialed Leo's number,

"Leo Leonardo III, tell me where you are this instant!" I ordered him,

"I'm at the front door!" he replied, "Can you open it for me, please?"

I went to open the door, and true to his word, he was there. He had two plastic bags in his right hand and a thin, rectangular box in his left. He also had a bag of strange looking electronics with him, but I didn't bother asking what that was.

"Where have you been?" I asked him,

"I went out to get this fixed," he said, handing my Triforce necklace to me, the chain was made of brass. And it looked like the pendant looks like it has been polished

"And I also bought this," he said, showing me an analog/digital combination Casio watch, its band was also made of brass.

"You've been working hard like last time, weren't you?" I asked, remembering the time where he bought be the wrong game for Christmas **(Annotations: Which I don't need to tell you what happened there, we all know the story)**

"No, I paid for these with my savings from my salary." He replied,

"You have a job?" I asked, amazed. I mean, he has a job, and he knows how to save his money,

"Yes, I work part-time at a pizza parlor, but don't go there, it's downright ghetto." He said, "Speaking of which, I was hungry, so I went there to buy a pie and came back here," He said, waving the box, apparently the pizza was inside it.

"Thank you, Leo." I said, smiling, "I'm hungry, let's open the box and have a slice or two,"

**Leo's POV**

"Don't mention it." I said to her, "As for the pizza, it's already cold. Sorry about that."

I went to the living room and turned on the TV so we would have something to watch while eating pizza.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled,

Turning around, I noticed that Aeris was wearing the brass necklace and she was examining her new watch at this moment, her sapphire blue eyes were looking at the brass watch, which was now sitting comfortably on her wrist.

Mission accomplished! I succeeded in lightening up Aeris' mood.

"This pizza is actually nice, even though it's cold, Leo" Aeris said to me after we finished eating pizza

"They spiked it with drugs" I replied, jokingly

Aeris had an expression of shock and disgust on her face.

"That was a joke" I said,

Aeris picked up the pizza box and threw it at me.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked

"For teasing me like that." She answered, "I actually thought you were serious!"

"Oh come on, I never lied to you" I replied,

"True" she said, "Well I feel sleepy, good night"

She walked into her room.

Later, I walked into my room and laid the bag of electronics on my desk. I bought it from Johnny Evilguy, it's a completely user-safe time bomb. When assembled correctly, blast yield was said to be 'strong enough to destroy a bunker'. Strangely, the main component of the explosive compound is colored paper! Never knew!

I started to assemble the bunker-buster.

I think I'm going for a stroll in the park tomorrow.

**Poor Leo has gone completely off the rails...**

**I'm suffering from writer's block. I write many chapter drafts already, but I'm dissatisfied with them.  
><strong>


	4. Scrap

**Due to the author spending too much time on his electric guitar and preparing for his final exam; He regrets to inform…**

**Scratch that it's too formal. Yeah folks, I'm scrapping this fic due to**

** 1)Massive, massive writer's block **

** 2)Preparing for the final exam**

** 3)Trying to write an instrumental**

** 4)Trying to perfect a Thrash Metal solo**

** 5)This is just an experimental fic**

** 6)Working on a new fic**

**And this fic is pretty much out of course. If there be any of ye who think he or she can steer this fic back on route, then go ahead.**

**Regretfully,**

**Archer250**


End file.
